DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): Continued support is requested for a training program in Viral Oncology at Duke University Medical Center. The program has been funded since 1975 and this is a request for renewal for the fourth term of the program. Funds are requested for the support of 7 predoctoral trainees and 4 postdoctoral trainees. The participating faculty consists of 12 members of the Duke University Medical Center, the majority of which have primary or secondary appointments in the Department of Microbiology. The additional participating faculty have appointments in the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Molecular Cancer Biology and Pharmacology. The research interests of the participating faculty range from basic molecular genetic studies of animal virus replication to the use of DNA animal viruses as model systems for the study of gene regulation in eukaryotic cells to the study of viral and cellular oncogene action and the immunology and molecular virology of the human immunodeficiency virus. The research program of each laboratory has proven to be an effective training basis for both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. The predoctoral program involves three semesters of academic work followed by a preliminary examination. Upon successful completion of these requirements, full time research occupies the remainder of the training program. The postdoctoral training program is focused on full time research in the participating laboratories. Both the predoctoral and the postdoctoral program are enhanced by departmental and program seminar series of various types as well as departmental retreats. These activities also foster communications and collaboration between members of the program to the ultimate benefit of the trainees.